Giving up the Ghost
by vulcan sorcery
Summary: After spending two months in Hoag Maximum Security Prison, the MacManus brothers and new partner Romeo are finally getting out. All it took was the help of a dead FBI agent and one crafty Irish lass. Rated M for typical MacManus language.
1. The eyes of Eve

**Authors Note: Slow start, a little choppy. Still looking for a beta, so if you're interested, let me know! Just as a warning, this is a MurphyxOC story, maybe even a ConnerxOC if I feel like it xD But my OC is a lot different then you have seen around in other Boondock Saints fics. She isn't some emotional little thing that cries at the sight of blood, and certainly doesn't plan on taking care of the boys. She's just as tough as Conner and Murphy and would like me to tell you this xD Anyways, hope you enjoy this, review and let me know!**

**And sadly, I don't own the Boondock Saints, or the MacManus brothers. Sad day.**

-OO-

Two months. Two friggin months. Smecker knew that it had to be soon, he couldn't wait much longer or else no one would buy it. He couldn't risk moving them before, they were like Swiss god damn cheese, riddled with friggin bullet holes and that Mexican of theirs was on an oxygen tank for Christ's sake, he couldn't very well get them out of Hoag when they were still healing. It would be too dangerous, so he had to wait; it gave him time to get one of his people on the inside. A young girl, the daughter of a fallen cop who had been murdered by the Yakavetta family themselves, volunteered herself for the job. It would be easy for her to fake the deaths of the Saints and their partner Romeo. But two months, two god damn months after they had been arrested and captured, would people buy into complications due to undetected fragments of bullets embedded in their bodies?

Smecker only hoped that his plan could be pulled off. It was so easy to fake his own death, but the deaths of the three most well known vigilantes would prove to be a tad more difficult, he was sure. The girl had gotten in relatively easily, and constantly informed him of the Saints condition. They were starting to heal, and get better which mean they would be put into the general population in the prison. They needed to be out by then; they needed to be out in a reasonable time so their deaths would be believable. He had paid off the coroners, and the girl made sure she was the only one in the room when the boys supposedly coded. They would only have a couple of hours to get them out, and Smecker wanted it to go as fast as possible.

That's where the other girl came into play. She was the getaway car, just as valuable if not more as the other girl, the one at Hoag. Aisling McCormack was a young girl, but who had been through a lifetime of pain, a good strong Irish girl with a head full of red curls with a love of fast cars and a fetish for strong guns. Smecker had a feeling that the boys would be at least slightly amused by her, and her heavy accent which rivaled their own. He knew that this girl wouldn't take their shit, and they were certainly in for a treat on their way to the airport.

Aisling was sitting pretty in a Nissan 350Z car, a nice flat black, lights shut off, just waiting. She knew that someone would be bringing the boys out soon. According to Smecker, the plan went flawlessly, she didn't have all the details yet, but she knew that the girl who had snuck her way into the hospital wing of Hoag was escorting Conner and Murphy MacManus along with Romeo. She had read quite a deal about the Saints of South Boston ever since she had gotten in contact with Smecker. This trip was just as important to her as it was to all three of those boys, and she intended on making sure it started out right.

They should have been coming through the gates of the prison any minute now, but Aisling didn't dare turn on her lights, instead she sat in the dark, a cigarette hanging out of her chapped lips, waiting, watching, and listening. The sooner they got out there, the better. Hoag gave her the shivers quite frankly; she wasn't sure how many times she was almost locked up in there herself. Finally, she heard the sounds of approaching footsteps but she didn't turn the lights on yet, she just flicked her cigarette out the window, before opening the door and pushing herself out of the car.

She cocked the gun, before approaching the area where the footsteps stopped. A flash light was in her hand, and she clicked it on, cautiously praying to her God that it was the Saints. And indeed it was, the boys looked out of it for the most part having been drugged for the last couple of hours but the girl, Stephanie, Aisling was sure her name was, looked confident but still nervous at the sight of the gun in the holster on Aisling's waist.

"Ye got out alright then?" Aisling asked, even though it was obvious. Her voice was soft, but still with a thick Irish accent, the twins perked up slightly at the sound.

"Not a problem, but I suggest you high tail it out of here, I'm not sure if they will notice the missing bodies, but if they do, you better believe there will be a man hunt." Stephanie said, her eyes still locked on the desert eagle.

"Aye. Well help me load 'em up then." Aisling said before aiming the flashlight to the ground, swinging her arms underneath one of the twins so she could move them to the car. She and Stephanie put Romeo in the back, along with the blonde before pushing the seat back and throwing the darker haired twin in the front. "How long do ye reckon they will be out?"

"At least a good hour or so, the dose was pretty high." She said simply, shutting the passenger door, and glancing back at the looming prison.

"Get back in there. Hurry up now lass. They will be wondering where ye ran off too." The girl simply nodded before turning, and running back to the gates as Aisling jumped in the drivers side of the 350z, pushing down on the clutch, and starting her up before zooming away into the dark of the night, not daring to turn on her lights until she was a good while away from the prison.


	2. Army of Bono

**I am a terrible person. I haven't written in MONTHS. So many crazy things going on. My boyfriend going to college, me starting college, my sister breaking her leg. No excuse though for this to be sitting around for MONTHS. So I am going to start this up again, and hope that I finish and get some more readers! Hopefully I will get better at lengthening my chapters. I'm used to roleplaying where 1,000 words is a lot. I'm trying though :D **

**

* * *

**

The drive to the airport, to put it bluntly was not an enjoyable one. Aisling found herself growing tired, and the boys were starting to rise, no doubt being in some kind of tizzy since they had no previous knowledge of their escape. And honestly, Aisling was in no sort of mood to deal with two pissed off and drugged Irishmen or their little Mexican. After driving for nearly two hours, her destination being Pennsylvania, far away from Hoag as she could get, she decided to give it a break. Feeling like she was about to fall asleep at the wheel, she pulled into a shitty roadside motel, leaving the stirring boys in the car while she checked out a room. It was dingy, and far too expensive for one shitty room with cockroaches but it would do. It was a good thing that Aisling had some muscle on her thin frame, or else she wouldn't be able to drag the bodies of the boys called the Saints into the room.

"Jaysus feckin' Christ. What in God's holy name have they been feeding them?" Aisling mumbled to herself, as she dragged Murphy Macmanus into the run down room and tossing him on the nearest bed. Gritting her teeth, she went to fetch Connor, who seemed to weigh even more then his fat ass brother. The Mexican, who Aisling couldn't be arsed to remember his name was light as a feather compared to the Irishmen. She tossed him into the bed with Connor, running out to the car once more and parking in around the back of the motel. Aisling wasn't about to risk a deadly amount of rage if someone fucked up her Z car. She was happy to see they were still passed out when she came back, although Murphy's arm kept twitching in a way that bothered Aisling to watch. She didn't feel like explaining their escape, or where they were going. It was nearing four in the fucking morning, and Aisling favored a shower over the passed out company.

Making sure the door was locked one last time, Aisling stepped into the bathroom, setting her gun where she could easily grab right from the curtains. As she stripped out of her clothes, the boys were finally beginning to wake up. Connor had been first, completely bewildered to where he was, and exactly why he felt like a pile of shit. He had shaken his twin awake, checked on Romeo, and stalked around the room, half tempted to grab the keys resting on the dresser, and high tail out of there. Murphy had woken with a start with a loudly declared "Am I fecking dead?" which went unheard by Aisling who was more concerned by her shower. Romeo, on the other hand, was still knocked out of the amount of drugs injected in his system. This worried the twins in the few moments they had before Aisling stepped out of the bathroom, but the sight of his rising chest ensured them that he was still functioning, and would be awake soon.

Unaware of the fact that the twins had awaken, Aisling boldly walked out of the bathroom dressed down in only a towel. She nearly screamed when she saw that the Saints were awake now. Not out of embarrassment at being seen in such little clothing, but more so at the shock of them finally being awake. They were just lucky she didn't shoot them out of fright, her gun was gripped tightly in her hand. "Aye, good ter see ye both awake." She said off handedly as if she did this everyday. Rescue convicted vigilantes out of prison and walk around half naked in front of them. Everyday occurrence. The twins were momentarily taken back by her lack of caring, at least that they were clearly staring at her wet and pretty much bare body. "Now if ye could kindly roll yer fecking eyes back into yer head, I will be gathering me clothes, and I can explain how you and the Mexican got out of prison." Murphy opened his mouth to retort to this, which Aisling promptly silenced with a glare. He shared a knowing glance with his brother. They would cooperate for now, only because she was packing heat and they so clearly weren't. Not to mention, the girl seemed like a dangerous one to cross, even if she wasn't fully clothed.

Waltzing back into bathroom, Aisling pulled an oversized t-shirt over her head, one that had obviously been meant for one of the boys, and a pair of shorts over her freckled legs. Keeping the gun firmly in hand (since she was sure that was the only reason the Saints weren't having some sort of mutinous fit just yet), she made her way back into the shithole that could barely pass as a livable hotel room. Murphy opened his mouth to speak again, but was silenced again. This time with a pack of cigarettes and a lighter thrown his way. Aisling put a stick to her mouth, lit it and took a long drag before speaking again. "If ye want the long version, ye are going to hafta wait till the morning. I'm not in a mood for bed time stories, ye hear? Long story short, ye were drugged by that pretty lass you had for a nurse. Smecker put her there, obviously." She paused to take another drag, feeling there was no point in trying to beat around the bush with these boys. "Ye were brought ta me, and I'm taking ye sorry sons of a bitches for a bit o' vacation in the motherland. Just till the media dies down o'course. Smecker don't want ye out of business for too long." Aisling finished her cigarette, watching the Saints reaction to the very short, and literal description of their plans.

"Ireland, aye?" Connor said after a moment. He wasn't sure if they could trust her. It wasn't everyday you met someone who showered with a fucking gun in arm's reach.

"Aye. Where else did ye think I meant?" Aisling rolled her eyes before snatching a blanket off the bed Romeo was still passed out in. There was no way in hell she would be bunking with any of them, and would take her chance on the floor. Even if it meant shooting a rat or two.

"And what the fuck did ye say yer name was again?" Murphy piped up after another long shared look with his twin.

"Blunt, aren't ye? Aisling McCormack at yer humble services. Now I know ye boys have been passed out for a couple hours, but I haven't been. So do a lass a favor, turn off the fecking light and shut yer mouths. If ye don't want me to pass out at the wheel that is." Aisling mumbled, using the small duffle bag as a pillow.

Not wanting to risk another bullet embedded into their bodies, because neither of the twins had a doubt that this Aisling McCormack didn't know how to use a gun, they turned out the lights.

"What do ye of her Conn?" Murphy whispered after a couple of minutes, and the quiet snoring of Aisling filled the woman.

"I think she will blow ye fucking head off if ye wake her up." Connor half joked, rolling over onto his back. He wasn't really sure what to make of what she had told them. It certainly seemed plausible.

Even in the dark, Connor could see his twin rolling his eyes at his statement. "Aye, do ye think she'd let us call Smecker? Just ta confirm it." Murph said after another pause.

"Ah, ye can ask yerself in the morning. Or whenever the she-devil wakes up." Connor grinned again.

* * *

**So there we have it! I know it was a bit boring, and everything. I think the first couple will be, just to get all the background shit sorted through. But it will get better, I swear! I have it all planned out. And I promise I won't wait MONTHS to update again! And hopefully, it will get longer. It was two pages in word, and thats a lot to me! I always forget, this is story format, not RPing. Reviews would be lovely!**


End file.
